1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable food cooking apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus constructed as a vehicle such as a trailer that may be moved from one location to another. The apparatus is especially designed for cooking and serving deep fried pizza.
It is conventional to have various types of food at picnics and organizational events and a particularly popular type of food at such events is deep fried pizza. This is generally provided by setting up appropriate fires, pots of oil and tables so that pizza may be cooked by deep fat frying and served. Such arrangements have been found to be inefficient and time consuming in setting up, operating and dismantling after the event. The present invention contemplates a trailer that is constructed as a mobile kitchen for such cooking and which can be moved from one location to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking apparatus in the form of portable field kitchens are, of course, well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,739 discloses a portable field kitchen structure that has a series of deep fry cooking pans; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,806 show portable or mobile cooking apparatus with deep fat friers and U.S. Pat. Nos. 296,284 and 1,550,638 show portable kitchens with various rows of cooking containers. Another example of this general type of apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,140.
The above cited patents lack the advantages of the present design in that they do not provide a convenient arrangement for cooking deep fried pizza and permitting a convenient arrangement for passing the pizzas to the servers. In addition, the apparatus of the prior art, as disclosed in the above patents, fall to provide an arrangement whereby the oil can be drained from the individual pizzas as they are conveyed from the pizza cookers to the servers.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a mobile apparatus for cooking food which can be conveniently moved from one location to another and readily set up for cooking and serving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an efficient cooking apparatus design for deep frying pizza and conveniently serving it.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile cooking apparatus for cooking and serving pizza in a manner that is safe and comfortable for the cookers and food servers.